The preparation of flocked articles wherein flocks are fixed to the surface of an elastomeric material such as ethylene propylenediene terpolymers (EDPM) through an adhesive layer is well known. In such processes, the EDPM surface is coated with a layer of the adhesive and short staple fibers are applied perpendicularly thereof utilizing an electrical field. The resulting electrostatically flocked articles are characterized by a fabric-like surface of relatively low friction. This feature renders flocked articles particularly suitable for the purpose of reducing friction between the sliding glass window and window channel of automobiles. In view of the mechanical stresses involved in this application, it is imperative that the adhesive used to bond the flock to the elastomer not only bond to the flock but also to the elastomer substrate so that the flocks do not become detached from the adhesive layer as a result of the repeated opening and closing of the window.
Previous adhesives utilized for these applications have comprised one and two part urethanes dissolved in a solvent which could be quickly volatilized so that there is no risk of explosion when the flocking is carried out using high-voltage electrical fields in flocking cubicles. In view of environmental concerns, there is thus an increasing movement to water based adhesives for these flocking applications. However, as a result of the stringent properties required for these applications, it has been difficult to provide a commercially acceptable product which would exhibit the necessary adhesion in conjunction with the high degree of water and heat resistance needed for this end use.